


Anna Has Thawed..

by InnerFatGirl



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dream Sequence, Temporary Character Death, Zombie!Anna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InnerFatGirl/pseuds/InnerFatGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elsa didn't discover love thaws. But Anna thawed.. Into something else. </p><p>Based on this lovely 'Do You Wanna Build a Snowman' remix:<br/>http://jimmysnowvakk.tumblr.com/post/74794679681/moriarty-isback-samandriel-missachickapea</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anna Has Thawed..

It's been three days since Anna thawed. Three days since I've seen her. One look in those, dead, changed eyes, and I took off. There was no love, no life in those green eyes. They stared through me, hungry. Her smile was crooked, wrong. There was no passion left in it. So I ran, whiting out the castle in a blizzard. 

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" Her once beautiful voice now screeches in the wind. "It doesn't have to be a snowman," her voice dips in pitch, as if she's shouting and whispering at the same time. The terrible sound is closer. If I run, she might see me, and I'm starting to feel the effects of sleep deprivation. But if I stay, she will find me, because I'll collapse.  
"Elllllssssaaaaa," she calls.

Shit. 

I dash to the other room and slam the door hard, breaking the ice spikes off. There are four doors in front of me, ice spikes hanging from their frames. I could lose her. 

"Come out the door, it's like you're running away," the voice is closer to the door than I had planned. I dash through the spikes at the third door, quietly turning the corner down the hall as Anna smashes through the door. "I wish you would tell me why. " A cruel sound rips from Anna's throat, somewhat resembling a laugh. It's coming from a different entryway. I run down the long hallway, past many door and windows before running into someone. Ice cold fingers wrap around my wrists. 

"No, Anna! Please!" I shout over the storm intensifying around us. 

"Elsa, do you wanna build a snowman?" She muses, looking through me with soulless eyes. 

"No, Anna! Please let me go! I didn't do this to you! It's a curse!"

"Oh Elsa," her voice splits into two octaves, one unusually high pitched, one dangerously low, "If only that were true. See, you let me become this monster, let me wander these empty rooms without you, shut me out. There was a monster inside of me, just like there is in you. The snow around us, that's part of the monster in you, Elsa. If we could've just built one more snowman, we could've tamed him. Could've tamed me. But you let him strike, let me freeze, let me die. But I didn't want to die. We still need to build that snowman." She slings my arm aside, lunging towards me. Before I could stop myself, ice shoots from my hands into her direction, narrowly missing her head. "Elsa, that's not how you build a snowman," she whispers, letting the gusts carry her voice. She moves inhumanly fast towards me, a punch landing perfectly to my stomach. I double over from the pain before she grabs a bunch of my dress and hauls my face up to meet hers, our noses nearly touching.  
"Why wouldn't you build a snowman, Elsa?" There's a pain behind that screech, some human quality remaining in that corpse. 

"O-okay, A-Anna, lets build that s-snowman," I stutter, raising my hands slowly. "We can do it together, just like before. It'll be fun. And then we can beat our monsters, watch them tremble under our amazing snowman."

"You-you mean that?" Her low octave dropped out, making her sound mostly human.

"Yes, yes Anna. Let's do it! Come on!" I drag her along across the ice, through the dying blizzard. "You ready?" I ask, like when we were kids. 

"Not quite," she whispers. She's still for a moment, her eyes drawn to mine. There's a change in them. They're green again.

"Now, Anna?" 

"Yeah, yes, no, go ahead, Elsa."

"Okay," I say excitedly, as if I were a kid again. I launch flakes into the air and pile snow around us. "Come on , Anna!"

"Yeah.."

I mostly did the work, but we managed to make another Olaf-like snowman. "Hi, my name Nunka, and I like warm hugs!" I say behind the snowman. I peak over 'Nunka' and see a happy Anna corpse lunging towards us. 

"I love you, Nunka!" She shouts, her skin turning into a more human color. 

"Anna, your skin! You're getting better! That's great!" 

"I am?" Her voice cracked. 

"Come on, let's have more fun!" As I begin creating a light flurry over us, a door swings open, revealing Hans. 

"Anna, she left you for 13 years! She let you roam these empty rooms by yourself! She made you run up the mountain just to let you die back in your home! She doesn't deserve to have you back! Get your revenge!" As he spoke, Anna's appearance changes back to what she was before, dead and zombie-like again. 

"Oh, Hans, you're right. Her monster killed me. I won't let hers kill mine first." She crosses the room to me in three inhumanly long, swift steps. Before my power could launch from my hands, one of hers reaches to my chest, through my chest, ripping through my heart. Immense pain and blood spilled from the hole in my chest. I watch the floor become closer as Anna says, "Your heart.. It's.. Warm. Elsa. Love. It thaws a froz-..."

~~

"Elsa! What are you so afraid of! Well!" Anna shouts sharply in my face. Hans sits back on his heels, letting us siblings battle.  
"Anna?" I ask, shocked. "Is. Is that you?" My hands go straight to my chest, feeling warm, dry skin. No blood. "Are you okay, Anna?" 

"What, yeah, I am. Are you?" She asks, concern overriding her anger. 

"Yeah, yeah, I just. Believe me, Anna, when I say you can't marry this man. Please." My voice breaks, a sob escaping my throat. "Anna this ends badly. Please. I promise to leave the gaits open, we can have parties all the time, just, don't. Don't marry this man. We can have fun together, like when we were kids." Tears streak down my face as I speak, my knees nearly giving in. "Please, I can't lose you, Anna. Not like that. I saw.. I saw you. You weren't alive, but you sang. You weren't human, but you chased me. If you try to marry this man, it ends bad. So bad. Just. Please, Anna, believe me."

Anna's hands reach out and gently touch my tears. "Oh, Elsa, I believe you. I love you. I won't marry this man if you believe it's wrong." Her arms wrap tight around me, warm and healthy and so very Anna. My own shake as I reach around her, clutching her to my chest. 

"Anna.."

"Hmm?"

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" I ask, my voice small. 

"It's summer, Elsa." She snorts. 

"I have something to show you," my arms slip away, tugging her along to an empty room my her hand. "So, how about that snowman?"


End file.
